Forever isn't so long after all
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: The third story in the diary hacker series! InuYasha can't forget her, Kagome cant move on. The problems with long distance relationships soon become apparent to InuYasha and Kagome. Also, what about Sango? What's wrong? And what? Another Kikyo?
1. Last Kiss

**(A/N)Surprisingly enough none of you were really mad about where I left you off last (i suppose thats because none of my friends have read it yet) So thanks to all you who reviewed, and to those yet too. ANYWAY, the previous stories in the "Diary Hacker" series were mostly comedy (like the majority of what I come up with) but this one will be...well quite different (or so I hope) Don't worry it wont be too serious :) (like I could make it that way lol) Well let the story begin!**

INU P.O.V.

It had been a few months since he last saw her. Yet that seemed to be all he could think about anyway. Once he had moved he constantly thought about her. He tried calling her but she wouldn't answer him.

He thought 'perhaps she found someone...better'. But he was persistant, he had to see her once more. He had to see her, if he couldn't...

He couldn't think of anything worse, and thanks to all of this his grades were dropping at an increasing rate. He didn't care about anything else. Just Kagome. And if thats how it had to be...so be it.

KAG P.O.V.

She tried to forget about him but that wasn't working. Watching Miroku and Sango didn't help, in fact it made her feel worse. But it wasn't their faults so she didn't say anything.

Summer was coming up and Kagome didn't know what to do. Miroku and Sango would be clinging together the whole time and she wouldn't want to be a part of that. She planned on spending the summer with InuYasha, but now she didn't know what to do.

She figured she'd hafta stay busy or otherwise she would feel...akward...

INU P.O.V.

The day after school was out for summer break, he made up his mind. He was going to see Kagome. He brought her ring (which he had cherished) and set off. His excuse was he was going back to Miroku's house for the summer. Luckily this was easily bought.

He took a train back to Tokyo to meet her.

He arrived at her house a few hours later. It began to rain. Lucky him. He knocked at the door and asked Sota to have Kagome come outside. InuYasha sat down on one of the chairs on her front porch. Kagome came outside wondering who was there.

InuYasha turned around. Kagome was in shock. "Forever..." InuYasha said "isn't so long after all." Kagome smiled and cried tears of joy. I can't even describe how happy she was.

KAG P.O.V.

They talked for hours. This was the best moment of Kagomes life ever. InuYasha had managed to call Miroku and was able to room there for the summer. He promised he would spend every day with her.

He gave back the ring and decided to go. Kagome was beyond happy. She was the happiest girl alive, but she knew this wouldn't last forever.

Once InuYasha left Kagome went to open the door inside. The door wouldn't open. It was locked. She was outide...in the rain...and the door was locked. Some lightning crashed.

'Great' she thought 'just what I need...'. Now she was mad... "SOTA OPEN THIS FRIGGIN DOOR OR YOUR LIFE WILL BE HELL!" Oh yes she was mad. But once she was inside she was thinking of him again

NOBODYS P.O.V.

It was thier last day together, last hour, down to the last minute. They stood once again on Kagome's porch, the sun setting behind them. InuYasha handed Kagome a heart locket with his picture in it.

Then he showed her an identical one with her picture in it. "These" InuYasha said "are our promise to never kiss, hug, date, or love anyone else. We'll keep these on until we meet again, next summer."

Kagome agreed and then they shared their last kiss for a whole year...or would it be?

_This story will focus on the trials and tribulations of Kagome and InuYasha for the next year._

**(A/N) Okay like it? REVIEW! More coming soon!**


	2. Another Kikyo?

**(A/N) Yeah you're pissed about me not updating in months, (like half a year) I'M SORRY! I was just distracted by my other FORTY fanfictions... You know in the past year I've written 33 fanfictions? I only had seven before that! Hm? You think I write too much? Damn straight!**

Kagome sighed another depressed sigh as she looked at InuYasha's picture in her locket. "Long distance relationships suck." she accidently said outloud.

"Hm?" Hojo, he who seemed too interested in what Kagome says, said "Still upset about InuYasha?"

"Feh." Kagome said imatating her ever so additude filled boyfriend.

"Well personally, I can't believe he'd leave you alone here!" he exclaimed fakely.

"With you? I know it's horrible..." she said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" he said now curious of what she'd said.

"Nothing..." her voice trailed off as she was writing more things down to email InuYasha later.

--

To: Oh my gosh! He did it again! Hojo's been hitting on me, more and more EVERY day. I swear it's soooooo annoying when he sits down next to me and tries to talk to me and stuff.

Gosh! I wish Sango and Miroku would leave their own world long enough to share my pain!

This years a killer and I'm missing you...and if you have another girlfriend over there I'll get on a train and come and kick your ass.

Haha just kidding, I know you love me.

- See you, Kags

---

To: now see normally I would laugh at that email but I'm not exactly having the time of my life either.

There's this one cheerleader bitch who's stalking me. She insists she's princess of the school and needs a prince... I told her to try kissing a frog but she still wont leave me alone.

And get this. Her name is KIKYO!

Freaky huh?

-Missing you too, Inu

---

To: MY GOSH! Kikyo, like my diary?

WHOA! That. Is. So. CREEPY.

Something tells me that CAN'T be good!

Oh well this time you get to deal with the Kikyo. Haha... wait... is she hot? You don't think she's hot do you?

What's wrong with me... I'm spazzing... I shouldn't spaz... I... Why aren't you online anyway!

-Kags loves you

---

InuBoy: Chill Kagome, I don't think Kikyo is hot in any way

KagsHigu: Yay! You're on! And good. No need for any.. cheating. -glare-

InuBoy: -rolls eyes- You are so paranoid.

KagsHigu: Oh shut up.

InuBoy: So, how've things been with you?

KagsHigu: DULL! Sango and Miroku are like, never around and- hang on.

InuBoy: Uh okay...

InuBoy: ...

InuBoy: ...

KagsHigu: OH MY GOSH! I HAFTA GO!

KagsHigu has signed off.

--

For the next few hours InuYasha sat staring at his computer waiting for Kagome to sign back on. Lately she was almost always on, and it seemed like nothing could pry her away from it. But now... what was wrong?

After awhile he just sent a text message: "whts wrong kags?"

A few minutes later he could hear his phone ringing, and he picked it up. "What it doesn't show the text message! Wait.." he could hear some noises and put the phone to his ear.

"-asha?"

"Oh Kagome, hi I expected a text. So what's up..."

"It's...well...see Sango...and..." Kagome sighed.

"What? Is she okay?"

"She's just been really sick lately and she fainted in the middle of nowhere. One of the guys from school saw her and called me."

"How'd he know your number?"

"Talk about ME being paranoid. He found it in her phone."

"Oh okay. So how's she?"

"I dunno, the doctors looking at her now."

"Okay well... I'll let you go."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Later."

And he hung up the phone.

**(A/N) Some emails, instant messaging, phone calls, my fanfictions got it all. Haha, well review or I'll wait ANOTHER six months to update! (Yes that WAS a threat.)**


	3. Sango isWHAT?

**(A/N) Sorry that there were a million typos in that last chapter. -Sigh- Well I'm bringing more Sango Miroku stuff back into the storyline this chapter. I've been on a fanfiction writing frenzy lately so I decided I may as well update this too. (Even though I didn't get many reviews last chapter -sobs-)**

"Sango... you okay?" Sango heard Kagome's voice, and opened her eyes.

"Wh- what happened Kagome?" Sango stood up a little woozy.

"You fainted after you heard what the doctor told you..." Kagome said uneasily.

"What... did he say?" Sango was confused.

"Well..." Kagome looked at her "You're pregnant."

"I'm WHAT?" Sango screamed, her voice echoing through the hospital.

"Calm down Sango don't overwhelm yourself, I mean you've got a... well... child inside you." Kagome said awkwardly.

"I am NOT having a kid!" Sango screamed.

"You ARE!" Kagome screamed back.

"Hi ladies. I heard something was wrong with Sango so I hurried right over. What's up?" Miroku stepped in the room.

"YOU!" Kagome and Sango said murderously.

"What'd I do now!" Miroku yelled.

"You got her pregnant you asshole!" Kagome threw a pillow at Miroku.

"Don't you call him an asshole!" Sango screamed in Kagome's face.

"Yeah! It's not my fault anyway!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Shut up asshole!" Sango said storming out of the room.

"Sango! Wait!" Miroku chased after her.

Kagome stood there in the hospital, wondering what to do now.

-

To: Kagome

From: InuYasha

Kagome? What was wrong with Sango anyway?

-

To: Kagome

From: InuYasha

Kags, are you okay? I haven't heard from you in awhile. I want to talk to you, I miss you!

-

To: Kagome

From: InuYasha

ANSWER ME DAMMIT!

-

KagsHigu: Oh my gosh I'm so sorry InuYasha.

InuBoy: Whatever. As long as you talk to me now.

KagsHigu: I've been so preoccupied with Sango that I didn't have time to go online.

InuBoy: Yeah well you wont be preoccupied anymore.

KagsHigu: What? What do you mean?

InuBoy: Didn't you get that message Sango sent to all of us?

KagsHigu: No! What did it say?

InuBoy: To: Kagome, Miroku, InuYasha

From: Sango

I'd like to say goodbye to you all, for I will probably never see any of you ever again. I am running away. Away from stupid school, stupid home, and most of all the stupid people in this town. Miroku, I really do love you. InuYasha, Kagome, I hope you two are happy together.

-Sango

KagsHigu: OH

KagsHigu: MY

InuBoy: I don't get it really... what the hell is wrong with her?

KagsHigu: Nobody told you did they! Sango's pregnant!

InuBoy: WHAT?

KagsHigu: And when her parents found out they were totally pissed! And someone at school found out and it got spread around like crazy and everyone knows now!

InuBoy: Gawd, am I the last to know anything.

KagsHigu: I'm sorry. I've gotta go! I should look for her... and call her... and I don't know!

InuBoy: I'll text her later. I gotta go anyway. Kikyo's here.

KagsHigu: Hold up boy! Say WHAT?

InuBoy: Chill Kagome. I got stuck being her partner for some retarded project.

KagsHigu: First my boyfriend moves away, then my best friend runs away, now my boyfriend's cheating on me! Thanks a lot!

InuBoy: Kags, wait!

_KagsHigu has signed off._

"Argh.." InuYasha groaned at the computer.

"What's wrong?" Kikyo said.

"Huh? Oh hey, I didn't see you there. Oh nothing it's just my friends back where I used to live are having a lot of issues and crap." he explained.

"Awe poor Inu-babe." Kikyo wrapped her arms around him.

InuYasha pulled away "Kikyo, you know I've got a girlfriend, so back off. Besides, we're here to work on the project remember?"

Kikyo looked at him with puppy eyes "That can wait. And what your girlfriend doesn't know wont hurt her."

"But it'll hurt you." he glared at her.

"You wouldn't hurt a poor innocent girl would you?" she whined.

"I would if she was being a bitch." he said bluntly.

"Inu-babe is so mean compared to what Kagome told me before..." She got closer to him.

"Well I don't- Wait... what!" he yelled.

"She told me so much about you... maybe too much on her part."

**(A/N) Huh? What? What's going on? I don't know! But if you review maybe we'll find out soon.**


End file.
